conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Awkaŋu/German
=Allgemeine Informationen= Awkaŋu ist eine Substantiv-Sprache, d.h. es gibt weder Verben noch Adjektive, die sich grammatikalisch von Substantiven unterscheiden. Die Satz-Struktur kann beschrieben werden als SOV (Subjekt Objekt Verb), wobei das Verb eigentlich ein Substantiv ist. Durch seine Stellung im Satz wird jedoch deutlich, dass die Handlung, die dem Substantiv entspricht, gemeint ist. Das Wort "Essen" würde in der Verb-Position "essen" bedeuten. Awkaŋu ist eine isolierende Sprache ohne Ausnahmen. Sobald the Grundregeln der Grammatik verstanden sind, sollte der oder die Lernende in der Lage sein, Sätze selbstständig zu bilden, da alles auf Logik basiert. Es gibt kein Wort für "sein". Des Weiteren können in Awkaŋu alle vom Kontext her offensichtlichen Wörter weggelassen werden ("Folgerung"). Es gibt keine Präpositionen; alle Partikel sind Postpositionen. Es gibt kein grammatisches Geschlecht. =Das Alphabet= Es ist zu beachten, dass dies die romanisierte Form der Awkaŋu-Schrift ist. Vokale * a = a * u = u * i = i * o = ɔ * e = ɛ * w = w Diphthongs * ey = ɛi * ai = aɪ̯] * ou = oʊ̯] Konsonanten * n = n * ŋ = ŋ * m = m * b = b * l = l * d = d * t = t * f = f * s = s * sh = ʃ / ʒ vor d * g = g * k = k * h = h * r = ɺ =Verb Position= In Awkaŋu gibt es keine Unterscheidung zwischen Substantiven und Verben (Verben werden ebenfalls wie Substantive behandelt). Um dieses Problem zu lösen, wird in Awkaŋu Gebrauch von der sogenannten Verb-Position gemacht. Wie oben bereits erwähnt, ist die Satzstruktur Subjekt-Objekt-Verb, wobei alle Teile eigentlich Substantive sind. Daher entsricht ein Satz eher folgendem Schema: Jeder Satz folgt diesem Schema (Ausnahme: Siehe Inversion). Die Verb-Position ist jener Teil eines Satzes, der normalerweise am Schluss steht und an den kein Fall-Partikel angehängt ist. Substantive in der Verb-Position werden als die dem Substantiv entprechende Handlung verstanden. Das bedeutet auf der anderen Seite, dass jedes Substantiv, das nicht in der Verb-Position steht, immer als das Substantiv verstanden wird und niemals als die Handlung. =Die Fälle= Es gibt insgesamt 25 Fälle in Awkaŋu. Alle Fälle werden durch das Anhängen von Partikeln an den entsprechenden Teil eines Satzes gebildet. Die Partikel bu wird nur verwendet, wenn ein Handlung stattfindet. Wenn das Subject des Satzes keine Handlung durchführt, dann wird stattdessen die Partikel sa verwendet. Für Beispiele für die Verwendung der einzelnen Fall-Partikel, siehe den Beispielsätze-Abschnitt. =Modus= Awkaŋu basiert auf Subjektivismus. Jeder Satz wird als Äußerung einer subjektiven Meinung oder Beschreibung der Umwelt angesehen. Es besteht Einverständnis darüber, dass es keine objektiven Wahrheiten gibt, abgesehen von jenen, die durch die Weltanschauung der Awkaŋu definiert sind. Diese Dinge haben eine Auswirkung auf die Grammatik. Die Moduspartikel stehen immer am Satzende (oder, falls eine Inversion vorliegt, vor dem ja). Die Partikel shiaiga für den Objektiv-Modus wird verwendet, um universelle Wahrheiten auszudrücken. Da ein Satz immer eine persönliche Meinung ausdrückt, sind Formulierungen wie "Ich finde" oder "mögen" nicht gebräuchlich. Der Explanativ ist etwas altertümlich. Er wird verwendet, wenn ein Satz etwas erklärt oder lehrt. Der Explanativ wurde im Buch der Awkaŋus verwendet. Heutzutage hat sich seine Bedeutung etwas verändert. Viele benutzen ihn auch in ganz anderen Sätzen. Er lässt den Sprecher oder die Sprecherin sicherer, selbstbewusster und lässiger wirken. Für Beispiele für die Verwendung der einzelnen Modus-Partikel, siehe den Beispielsätze-Abschnitt. Aussprache von m''' Die Partikel '''m wird ausgesprochen: m Folgt das m''' auf einen Konsonanten, so wird es ausgesprochen: am =Tempus= Es gibt drei Zeiten in Awkaŋu. Die jeweiligen Zeit-Partikel werden immer an das Ende der Verb-Position angehängt und sie kommen immer vor der Moduspartikel. Gegenwartsform Bei der Gegenwartsform findet keine Veränderung statt. Gibt es keine Zeitpartikel in der Verbposition bedeutet, dass die Zeit Gegenwart ist. Beispiel: * Lou bu kula. (Ich esse.) Lou bu kula. Ich f.ERG essen 'Ich esse.' Vergangenheitsform Die Vergangenheitspartikel ist '''mi. Abkürzung: VERG Beispiel: * Lou bu kula mi. (Ich aß.) Lou bu kula mi. Ich f.ERG essen VERG 'Ich aß.' Futur Die Futurpartikel ist lia. Abbreviation: FUT Example: * Lou bu kula lia. (Ich werde essen.) Lou bu kula lia. Ich f.ERG essen FUT 'Ich werde essen.' =Wortketten / Substantivgruppen= In Awkaŋu können Wörter ohne Einschränkungen aneinandergereiht werden. In einer solchen Wortkette, die auch Substantivgruppe genannt werden kann, wird das letzte Wort als Basiswort bezeichnet. Das Basiswort ist die Wurzel der ganzen Substantivgruppe und der wichtigste Teil. Alle Wörter vor dem Basiswort werden Spezifikatoren genannt. Sie beschreiben das Basiswort und machen es so mehr spezifisch. Beispiel: * Dies ist ein blaues Baumhaus. Kali sa dida maku teshu. Kali sa dida maku teshu. Dies f.OBJ blau Baum Haus 'Dies ist ein blaues Baumhaus' * Der Mann aß ein schönes schwarzes Nussbrot. Tou bu maŋal nolo ea tam sa kula mi. Tou bu maŋal nolo ea tam sa kula mi. Mann f.ERG schön braun Nuss Brot f.OBJ essen VERG 'Der Mann aß ein schönes schwarzes Nussbrot' =Anzahl= In Awkaŋu gibt es keine Unterscheidung zwischen Singular und Plural. Ein Substantiv wird normalerweise als der Plural verstanden, abhängig vom Kontext. Um eine bestimmte Anzahl eines Substantivs auszudrücken, werden Zahlen verwendet. Es gibt keine anderen Zahlen in Awkaŋu, abgesehen von dem dem ungefähren Wert "Tausend" oder "eine große Menge" entprechenden Wort okukuo. Beispiele: * Ich aß zwei Brote. Lou bu ewi tam sa kula mi. Lou bu ewi tam sa kula mi. Ich f.ERG zwei Brot f.OBJ essen VERG 'Ich aß zwei Brote.' * Warum nahmst du nicht vier Blumen? Nui kawa dulin bosiwi sa ti diwa no. Nui kawa dulin bosiwi sa ti diwa no. Was f.FUNC vier Blume f.OBJ nicht nehmen FRA 'Warum nahmst du nicht vier Blumen?' * Sie schlug ihren Bruder drei mal. Wen bu saw kuka sa ewat na tili mi. Wen bu saw kuka sa ewat na tili mi. Sie f.ERG NULL f.GEN Bruder f.OBJ drei f.QUAN schlagen VERG 'Sie schlug ihren Bruder drei mal.' Zählen Für Zahlen über 5 wird ein Nummernsystem mit Basis 5 verwendet. Beispiele sollten verbleibende Fragen beantworten. Wird eine Zahl mit 1 multipliziert, so wird die 1 weggelassen. =Inversion= Inversion heißt, die Position von Verb und Objekt zu verstauschen. Da das Verb dann nicht länger in der Verbposition ist, muss die Verbpartikel ja angehängt werden, damit es weiterhin ein Verb ist. Inversion wird oft verwendet, wenn das Objekt eine komplexere Konstruktion ist. An Stelle des Objekts können auch andere Satzteile invertiert werden, obwohl es nicht üblich ist, das Subjekt nachzustellen. =Die Partikel "ja"= Die Partikel ja wird verwendet, um ein Substantiv in ein Verb umzuwandeln. Der tatsächliche Effekt davon auf einen Satz kann jedoch weit größer sein. Die Verwendung von ja zeigt eigentlich immer an, dass eine Inversion vorliegt. Wie im Abschnitt Inversion beschrieben, führt ja auch dazu, dass alle dem ja folgenden Wörter als Object des Satzes behandelt werden. Da dem ja beliebig viele Wörter folgen können, kann der Teil nach ja aus weitaus mehr als nur einem Wort bestehen. Vergleiche diese Sätze: * 1. Lou bu kula ja tam sa. * 2. Lou bu wim ja ley bu kula. Lou bu kula ja tam sa. Ich f.ERG essen f.VER Brot f.OBJ 'Ich esse Brot.' Lou bu wim ja ley bu kula. Ich f.ERG sehen f.VER du f.ERG essen 'Ich sehe dich Brot essen.' / 'Ich sehe, dass du Brot isst.' Im ersten Satz liegt eine einfache Inversion vor, nur tam (Brot) ist das Object. Im zweiten Satz folgt jedoch ein kompletter Satz dem ja. Rein technisch gesehen, könnte man diesen Satz als Object bezeichnen, aber es mag einfacher sein, in einem solchen Fall das ja mit "dass" zu übersetzen, wie in der Übersetzung des zweiten Satzes. =Fragen= Fragen werden gebildet, indem die Fragepartikel no an das Ende des Satzes angehängt wird. Dadurch wird der Satz zu einer Frage. Keine weiteren Änderungen müssen vorgenommen werden. Beispiel * "Ley bu tam sa kula." wird zu "Ley bu tam sa kula no." Beachte, dass es kein "?" (Fragezeichen) in Awkaŋu gibt. Stattdessen fungiert das no als dieses. Was den Ton anbelangt, sollte kein Unterschied zwischen einer Frage und einer Aussage zu hören sein. Die Stimme bleibt tief am Satzende. Abkürzung: FRA Ley bu tam sa kula no. Du f.ERG Brot f.OBJ essen FRA 'Isst du Brot?' =Weglassungen durch Folgerung= Wie in der Einleitung erwähnt spielt Folgerung eine wichtige Rolle in Awkaŋu. Durch Folgerung können viele Wörter weggelassen und somit viel Zeit gespart werden. Beispiele sollen die Funktion der Folgerung verdeutlichen. Nehmen wir an, dass John und Mary eine Verabredung haben. Mary verspätet sich; als sie ankommt fragt John: * "Nui tai mi no." Nui tai mi no. Was f.LOK VERG FRA 'Wo warst du?' Das bedeutet also "Wo warst du?". Es fällt auf, dass in diesem Satz kein ley(du) und kein sa(Objectiv) in diesem Satz auftauchen. Dies ist so, da diese beiden Wörter vom Kontext her völlig offensichtlich sind und somit weggelassen werden können. Der Gesprächspartner kann diese Worte aus dem Kontext heraus folgern. Ohne Weglassung hieße der Satz "Ley sa nui tai mi no.", was genau das gleiche bedeuten würde. Nur das Wort für "du" ist hinzugekommen. Ein anderes Beispiel: Du rufst einen Freund an und sagst: "Was machst du?" * "Nui sa ama no." Nui sa ama no. Was f.OBJ tun FRA 'Was machst du?' Wieder ist das ley sa (du) weggelassen worden, weil beide Gesprächspartner genau wissen, worauf sich die Frage bezieht. In der Umgangssprache können sogar das sa und das no weggelassen werden, um den Satz "Nui ama" zu produzieren, welcher immernoch "Was machst du?" bedeutet. Weglassung kann nicht nur auf Fragen angewandt werden. Du könntest zum Beispiel sagen: "Tam sa kula." ("Ich esse Brot.") Hier ist das lou bu (ich) weggelassen. Nullmorphem In einigen Fällen von Weglassung kann es vorkommen, dass eine Fallpartikel isoliert und ohne Substantiv verbleibt. Das bedeutet oft, dass zwei Fallpartikel aufeinanderfolgen. Dies kann zu doppeldeutigkeit führen, falls der Kontext nicht klar ist. In einem solchen Fall steht ein unsichtbares Nullmorphem vor der Fallpartikel. Dies hat keinen Einfluss auf die gesprochene oder geschriebene Sprache, ist jedoch hilfreich, um einige der Beispiele besser zu verstehen. Das Nullmorphem wird in den Beispielen mit "NULL" abgekürzt. =Eigenschaftswörter= Eigenschaftswörter können wie Adjektive behandelt werden. Eine Eigenschaft wird konstruiert, indem irgendein Gruppe 1 Wort mit irgendeinem Gruppe 2 Wort kombiniert wird. Beispiele: * "Tam sa maŋal gwola" bedeutet "Das Brot schmeckt gut" oder "Das Brot ist von gutem Geschmack". Tam sa maŋal gwola. Brot f.OBJ gut Geschmack 'Das Brot schmeckt gut.' * "Maku sa bà ikat!" bedeutet "Der Baum ist sehr hoch!". Maku sa bà ikat. Baum f.OBJ viel Höhe 'Der Baum ist sehr hoch.' Die Grupp 3 Wörter können beliebig an den Anfang jeder Eigenschaftswortkonstruktion gestellt werden. Sie können auch für andere Arten von Wörtern verwendet werden. Beispiele: * Dies ist gut genug. Kali sa bilà maŋal. Kali sa bilà maŋal. Dieses f.OBJ genug gut 'Dies ist gut genug.' * Dieses Haus ist zu kalt. Kali teshu sa kitsha àbu lum. Kali teshu sa kitsha àbu lum. Dieses Haus f.OBJ zu wenig Temperatur 'Dieses Haus ist zu kalt.' * Hast du nicht genug gegessen? Ti bilà kula mi no. Ti bilà kula mi no. Nicht genug essen VERG FRA 'Hast du nicht genug gegessen?' * Wirst du es irgendwann tun? Nou we ama no. Nou we ama no. Irgend f.TEM tun FRA 'Wirst du es irgendwann tun?' =Reduplikation= In Awkaŋu gibt es zwei Wege, um Vergrößerung oder Augmentativ auszudrücken. Einer dieser Wege wurde im Abschnitt Eigenschaftswörter erklärt. Der andere Weg ist noch einfacher, wird aber etwas seltener benutzt. Um die riesige Größe, Menge oder das Ausmaß von etwas auszudrücken, wird Reduplikation(Verdoppelung) verwendet Das wiederholen eines Wortes führt zu dessen Vergrößerung. Beachte, dass der Effekt, den Reduplikation hat, größer ist, als der der Verwendung von ba(sehr). Daher sollte sie mit Bedacht verwendet werden. Beispiel: * Ihr Freund isst Unmengen von Brot. Wen saw ata bu tam tam sa kula. Wen saw ata bu tam tam sa kula. Sie f.GEN Freund f.ERG Brot Brot f.OBJ essen 'Ihr Freund isst Unmengen von Brot.' * Ich werde darüber gründlich nachdenken, bevor ich dich anrufe. Lou bu kali ma dami dami lia ja ley sa ìta ben. Lou bu kali ma dami dami lia ja ley sa ìta ben. Ich f.ERG dieses f.IND denken denken FUT f.VER du f.OBJ rufen f.ANT 'Ich werde darüber gründlich nachdenken, bevor ich dich anrufe.' =Pronomen= Außer den Personalpronomen gibt es nur vier andere Pronomen in Awkaŋu. Zwei von ihne sind Demonstrativpronomen. Das Pronomen kana ist interessant. Es kann auf zwei Arten verwendet werden. Die erste entspricht dem deutschen Personalpronomen es wie in einem Satz wie "Er zeigte mir ein Bild und es gefiel mir". Es ersetzt also das Wort Bild. Dies funktioniert aber nur, wenn aus dem Zusammenhang ersichtlich ist, ob das Subjekt oder das Objekt mit kana gemeint ist. Ist es unklar, so wird das entsprechende Wort vorher mit nuru markiert. Beispiele: * Er isst ein Brot und fällt hin. Nuru tou bu tam sa kula tsho kana bu lok. Nuru tou bu tam sa kula tsho kana bu lok. Dieses eine er f.ERG Brot f.OBJ essen und es f.ERG fallen 'Er isst ein Brot und fällt hin.' * Er isst ein Brot und es fällt runter. Tou bu nuru tam sa kula tsho kana bu lok. Tou bu nuru tam sa kula tsho kana bu lok. Er f.ERG dieses eine Brot f.OBJ essen und es f.ERG fallen 'Er isst ein Brot und es fällt runter.' Kana kann ebenfalls verwendet werden, um sich auf einen ganzen Satz zu beziehen. Wieder ist der Kontext wichtig. =Relativsätze= Relativsaätze werden wie ein eigener Fall behandelt. Die Relativpartikel ist ye. Einige dieser Sätze sind relativ fortgeschritten. Lou bu wim ja ye àlweal bu lomì sa tiwon. Ich f.ERG sehen f.VER c.REL Meister f.ERG Schüler f.OBJ töten 'Der Meister, den Ich sehe, tötet den Schüler.' Lomì sa tiwon mi ye àlweal bu tam sa kula. Schüler f.OBJ töten VERG f.REL Meister f.ERG Brot f.OBJ essen 'Der Meister, der den Schüler getötet hat, isst ein Brot.' Kìwe tiwon ye àlweal sa kula ja lomì bu. selbst töten f.REL Meister f.OBJ essen f.VER Schüler f.ERG 'Der Meister, der sich selbts getötet hat, wird vom Schüler gegessen.' Tam sa kula ye àlweal bu tsho lomì sa kula. Brot f.OBJ essen f.REL Meister f.ERG und Schüler f.OBJ essen 'Der Meister, der ein Brot isst, isst auch den Schüler.' Beachte, dass in jedem Relativsatz mit ye auf folgendes geachtet werden muss. Wenn es ein Objekt (Objektiv-Fall) irgendwo im ye-Satz gibt, dann bedeutet das immer, dass das Wort nach ye das Subjekt (Ergativ) ist. Gibt es kein Objekt im ye-Satz, dann bedeutet das immer, dass das Wort nach ye das Objekt ist. Behalte diese Regel im Gedächtnis, da sie immer zu befolgen ist. Alternative Wege zur Bildung von Relativsätzen Konstruktionen mit ye sind die Standartmethode zur Bildung von Relativsätzen. Sie ist auch die, die am eindeutigsten ist und so in keinem Fall Verwirrung stiftet. Jedoch gibt es noch andere Wege, die erwähnenswert sind. Eine andere Methode ist Paraphrasierung. * Der Satz 'Was du getan hast, war schlecht.' ist ein Fall, indem entweder ye verwendet werden kann oder indem man den Satz paraphrasiert. In der ye-Form würde es wie folgt aussehen. Ley ama ye sa gwe mi. Ley ama mi ye sa gwe mi. Du tun VERG f.REL f.OBJ schlecht VERG 'Was du getan hast, war schlecht.' Beachte, dass in diesem Fall kein Wort dem ye folgt, sondern nur eine weitere Fallpartikel. Dies ist in einigen Fällen möglich. Paraphrasiert würde der Satz wie folgt aussehen: Ley ama sa gwe mi. Du Tun f.OBJ schlecht VERG 'Was du getan hast, war schlecht.' wörtlich: 'Dein Tun war schlecht' Dieser Satz verwendet eine Wortkette. Es ist ebenfalls möglich, saw (Genitiv) zu verwenden. Ley saw ama sa gwe mi. Du f.GEN Tun f.OBJ schlecht VERG 'Dein Tun war schlecht.' Die Verwendung von saw ist in vielen Fällen weniger zweideutig. =Gegenteile mit "mu"= Die Partikel mu kann verwendet werden, um ein beliebiges Wort in sein Gegenteil umzukehren. Dies ist auch auf Partikel anwendbar. Mu wird unmittelbar vor das umzukehrende Wort gestellt. Es gibt keine Einschränkungen. Mu wird abgekürzt: GEG Beispiele: * Geben und nehmen. Nan tsho mu nan. Nan tsho mu nan. Geben und GEG nehmen 'Geben und nehmen.' * Die Katze ist vor dem Baum. Shakai sa maku saw yabok tai. Shakai sa maku saw yabok tai. Katze f.OBJ Baum f.GEN Vorderseite f.LOK 'Die Katze ist vor dem Baum.' * Die Katze ist hinter dem Baum. Shakai sa maku saw mu yabok tai. Shakai sa maku saw mu yabok tai. Katze f.OBJ Baum f.GEN GEG Vorderseite f.LOK 'Die Katze ist hinter dem Baum.' =Parallelen mit "Soo"= Soo kann verwendet werden, um Formulierungen vom Typ "Je...desto..." auszudrücken. Die Formel lautet: soo soo. The two (or more) parts followed by the soo exist in a conditional relation. Die zwei (oder mehr) Teile, die vom soo gefolgt sind, stehen sich in einer abhängigen Beziehung gegenüber. Soo kann grob übersetzt werden als 'so viel wie'. Beispiel: * Je mehr du lachst, desto schöner bist du. Ley bu bà na hoana soo ley sa bà maŋal soo. Ley bu bà na hoana soo ley sa bà maŋal soo. Du f.ERG viel f.QUAN lachen so_viel_wie du f.OBJ viel schön so_viel_wie 'Je mehr du lachst, desto schöner bist du.' * Je mehr Freunde du hast, desto mehr Geschenke bekommst du. Ley sa bà na ata bulu soo ley sa bà na elena nan. Ley sa bà na ata bulu soo bà na elena bokéo soo. Du f.OBJ viel Menge Freund f.SOZ so_viel_wie viel Menge Geschenk erhalten so_viel_wie 'Je mehr Freunde du hast, desto mehr Geschenke bekommst du.' =Besitz= Es gibt viele Wege, Besitz auszudrücken. Besitz kann auf viele Arten interpretiert werden. So gibt es unter anderem Eigentum, Verfügbarkeit oder Verantworlichkeit. Die Partikel saw Die Parikel saw wird verwendet, um sowohl Eigentum als auch Verantwortlichkeit auszudrücken. Beispiel: * Dies ist mein Freund. Kali sa lou saw ata. Kali sa lou saw ata. Dies f.OBJ ich f.GEN Freund 'Dies ist mein Freund.' * Sie ist verantwortlich für diesen Teil des Gartens. Lemba sa wen saw dshitàni saw ìu. Lemba sa wen saw dshitàni saw ìu. Das f.OBJ sie f.GEN Garten f.GEN Teil 'Sie ist verantwortlich für diesen Teil des Gartens.' Wie man "Ich habe" sagt Um Verfügbarkeit auszudrücken, wird die Soziativpartikel bulu verwendet. Es entspricht dem deutschen "Ich habe", obwohl es wörtlich "mit" bedeutet. Beispiel: * Ich habe eine schöne Familie. (Ich bin mit einer schönen Familie.) Lou sa maŋal ka madada bulu. Lou sa maŋal ka madada bulu. Ich f.OBJ schön f.QUAL Familie f.SOZ 'Ich habe eine schöne Familie.' * Ich habe genug Geld. (Ich bin mit genug Geld.) Lou sa bilà nal bulu. Lou sa bilà nal bulu. Ich f.OBJ genug Geld f.SOZ 'Ich habe genug Geld.' =Dialog= Tom: Hallo! Anna: Hallo. Wie geht's? Tom: Mit geht's gut, und dir? Anna: Mir auch, sag mir, wo warst du? Was hast du gemacht? Tom: Ähm, Ich habe Berge bestiegen und dann bin ich im Wald wandern gegangen. Anna: Warst du die ganze Zeit allein? Tom: Nein! Keineswegs Da waren viele Tiere, die mir erlaubt haben, zu bleiben. Ich liebe Tiere. Anna: Wie schön! Wirst du es wieder tun? Tom: Auf jeden Fall. Willst du mit mir kommen? Wir könnten auch zum Meer fahren. Anna: Ja, lass uns zusammen gehen. Tom: Okay, Ich freu mich drauf. Auf Wiedersehen. Anna: Ja, auf Wiedersehen. Übersetzung Tom: Elena la. Anna: Elena la. Nui kamta no. Tom: Maŋal kamta. Ley sa no. Anna: Tsho lou. Ley bu tuba mo ja nui tai mi. Nui ama mi no. Tom: Aa, lima sa lagùn mi tsho simyóu tai midewa mi. Anna: Bo we amun no. Tom: Si. Sàbo ìu. Ba waŋit emyu sa mi tsho mu ìa ja lou bu diebu. Emyu sa hiwo. Anna: Maŋal. Nane ama lia no. Tom: Alùt. Lou bulu midewa liwa no. Sawi lou bu tsho kuu enà midewa lia. Anna: Dio. Bulu etò midewa m. Tom: Maŋal. Bikàmi. Kana sa tadshìa. Elena mi. Anna: Dio. Elena mi. =Betonung= Es gibt mehrere Regeln die Betonung betreffend. Sie folgen alle der gleichen Logik. Die Betonung liegt nie auf den Partikeln. Wortketten In einer Wortkette, liegt die Betonung immer auf dem Basiswort. Reduplikation Reduplikation ist eine andere Form von Worketten, weshalb die gleiche Regel gilt. Es wird immer das Basiswort betont. tam tam (Betonung auf dem fettgedruckten) Fragen Fragen folgen den gleichen Regeln wie andere Sätze. Was den Ton betrifft, sollte kein Unterschied zu normalen Aussagesätzen zu hören sein. Das heißt, das die Stimme am Ende der Frage tief bleibt. Ja/Nein-Fragen Es gibt keine spezifischen Regeln zu Ja/Nein-Fragen. Nui-Fragen Bei einer Nui-Frage ist die Intonation die gleiche, außer dass die Betonung auf dem nui liegt. Beliebige Betonung In jedem Satz hat der oder die Sprecherin die Freiheit, auf jedes beliebige Wort eine Betonung zu setzen, solange es zu seiner/ihrer Absicht beiträgt. =Beispielsätze= Fälle Modus Vokabular Here is a vocabulary list with all the words that appear in the examples. =Text= Basawi ubeyo tsho neyma bu ambana mi ja nui nuru sa bà dshulo. We ja midewa may bu bà lum o bwi bulu dsha bawa mi. Mesha bu mafu mi ja midewa may saw o bwi sa samiku kaŋu asàl ye nuru sa bà dshulo. Tsho basawi ubeyo bu nay nam dshulo etò kupìgwa mi ewe bà dshulo etò kupìgwa mi soo midewa may bu o bwi sa bà bambu kaŋu soo. Tsho feytu we basawi ubeyo bu dshàlibu sa shwe mi. Tsho neyma bu bà lum etò ukiŋi mi tsho simaŋu etò midewa may bu o bwi sa samiku mi. Basawi obeyo bu dodshoma mi mo ja neyma sa bà dshulo mi. = Anmerkungen = Awkaŋu ist eigentlich bereits fertig, aber ich wollte nicht jede Einzelheit der Grammatik hier schildern oder alle Vokabeln auflisten. Falls jemand interessiert ist, bin ich jederzeit bereit, jede Unklarheit zu beseitigen. Alle Fragen sind willkommen! --Seladwa 11:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Siah --Seladwa 20:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC)Siah --Seladwa 19:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Siah --Seladwa 22:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC)Siah --Seladwa 21:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC)Siah Category:Languages